Talk:Spider Queen
Different from regular spider? How is this different from a regular spider/relevant, if I may ask? --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:00, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :I'm glad someone asked. Well, she looks the same but has her own name in the game and plays her own little role in the mission so I think she should definitely have her very own article. There are many other creatures with a special name but same skills and level as they fellows and we have articles for them as well. In case you're wondering how I found out the name, see screen. ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 14:16, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::What happened to Raisu's Gate Guard then? D: Gate Guard isn't an accurate representation so to say. ::Personally don't really see the need in a full-fledged article for something you don't interact with at all, but doesn't really matter a lot. --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:40, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::I am personally most interested in such hidden "easter eggs" and if someone else is as well, they will be happy they can read about it right here. Anyway, I never heard of that Gate Guard thing, seems very interesting. Be sure I'll go see him right now, test him as much as possible, and make an article for him. Thanks for the suggestion :P If you know about any other such things, I'd be very happy to check them as well :) Seriously, why should I dig talk pages and history to find this kind of info? It really bothers me and thats why I make articles for them with all the information summed in one place, at least to prevent this happening to others.. And a last reason; we also have (for example) all ambient animals listed here although nobody can interact with most of them in any way, see their own description, we have them just only because "they contribute to the athmosphere of a location". Having such articles in my opinion means that the wiki is just good and has information on really every single thing you can find in the game. Excuse the large amount of text ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 19:59, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::Large? Hmmm.. ::::Can't think of any other from the top of my head. Also, the Gate Guard is a Shiro'ken Warrior model with Shiro'ken Necromancer skills. Melee attack. ::::There's a difference between an ambient animal and a cinematic-only creature. An ambient animal can be seen during normal gameplay. --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:06, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::: I agree with documenting things we find in the game, regardless of how important they are to game play. However, in my opinion, not every feature deserves its own article. In some cases, I think the wiki is better served by a redirect to a main article's subsection on the minor issue. I would prefer to see #REDIRECT Maguuma Spider#Spider Queen, since there are few notable differences. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 20:17, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::: Seems like TEF has found a perfect solution, good job again. So, I will move it all to the Maguuma Spider article and add a note you don't actually fight it, if thats okay with you as well Viper ;) However, where you want me to put the Gate Guard? Would Shiro'ken Necromancer be okay for him? :::::: ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 21:32, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Aw, shucks (thank you). :::::::# "The Gate Guard is a basic melee fighter of the White Mantle." This guy could fit in a subsection of Subtypes on the Mantle article. However, he's a different case than the Spider Queen: you can interact with him and he has some dialogue. This guard deserves an article (albeit small). :::::::# The guard in the Raisu palace cutscene is closer to the spider queen: no interaction permitted. On the other hand, she does have some associated dialogue (mostly aaaaaaaargh). I think #1's article could include a See also section that points out Raisu's GG (and any other NPCs named, "Gate Guard"). Probably the Raisu article itself is the right place to mention her (e.g. Trivia: the Gate Guard in the video looks like an Sk Warrior, but uses Sk Necro skills). ::::::: Next up: national debt? Health care reform? — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 22:13, December 23, 2009 (UTC) (Reset indent) Fine with a redirect. Would've been my proposal should you have agreed with me, since you've already proven it's possible to see it's name. Never know what people like to wiki :P As for the Gate Guard: I killed it once.. :D I put everyone on his spawn point, and chained Celestial Storm there on the bosses. Gate Guard spawned, and vaporised pretty quickly (~6 Storms hurt a lot...). Other than those special circumstances, same thing as the Spider Queen. I'm fine with a note on Gate Guard and/or Raisu Palace (mission). Somewhat applicable on both if you ask me. re TEF: Didn't you swear to call unknown-gender objects "the(m/y)"? :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:12, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Hehe, don't encourage him to use singular they. Let him forget. :p [[User:Nwash|'Nwash']] 14:26, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :: I was thinking of the gate guard in the cinematic, who's gender specific (at least, she uses one of the NPC female voices). I hadn't actually noticed a spawning GG. (Although, generally, those toons have easy-to-guess genders...erm, pretend the grammar works there.) :: @ViperMagi: that's why I'm happy to see all this low/no-impact stuff added to the wiki; ANet's attention to detail often goes the extra mile (km?) and I miss a lot of it. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 18:01, December 24, 2009 (UTC)